Delicacies
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Volkanon was right, Frey's room needed to be cleaned. Thankfully, the woman had her handsome butler boyfriend to assist her. Fluff/ SLIGHT lime. Spoilers for the second and third game arcs.


Title: Delicacies

Pairing: Vishnal x Frey

Rating: T (Romance)

Disclaimer: The claim no ownership of the Rune Factory series. Please only credit me with the fanfiction itself.

**Warning!** There are spoilers for the end of the game (End of second and third arcs.)

Please enjoy!

**-START-**

Mr. Volkanon's visits were usually quite fun. The older gentleman would often compliment Frey on her bountiful farm or inform her about upcoming festivals. About half of the time they spoke, his sentences seemed to end in tears. Frey always found it incredibly fun.

Well, almost always. Until recently, she didn't fear the older man like his butler apprentices did. However, a few rash choices on her behalf were changing his attitude.

Due to all the extra profit Frey had raked in after her farm expansion, the young woman had splurged on furniture, flowers, and stuffed animals. While her room looked adorable, it was also crowded. Too crowded.

Not long after bringing home a new Spring Flower and Duck Toy from the furniture merchant a few houses over, she entered her room to see a familiar figure lying on the ground amidst a pile of miscellaneous items. After inching a few steps forward, she instantly recognized the man.

"Is that you, Mr. Mr. Volkanon?" she asked. Her voice was concerned. The man groaned a weak reply. Her whole body tensed with alarm. He seemed to have tripped and fallen down. "Mr. Mr. Volkanon! Are you okay?"

The items were discarded onto the floor as she rushed to assist him. When she leaned down to pull him up, the towering man jumped up from the floor and seemed to soar above her.

Screaming from fright, Frey tumbled backward until she felt the back of her head hit her new table. "Ow…"

"_Miss Frey_," he said, voice booming. "Where in the world did all of this furniture come from?"

"I thought you were supposed to be hurt," she asked with a whimper.

"That was to make you feel guilty," he said with a nod.

"Oh," she said, hand rubbing the sore area as she stood. "That's mean! You were just pretending to be hurt so that you could trick me when I walked in, weren't you?"

"I had to!" the man said in exasperation. While he adored Frey's cheerful spirit, sometimes the girl was dense. It took hard examples to pound even the simplest ideas of her heads. "Goodness Frey, look at this room! It's a mess! You don't have enough space for all of this furniture! You've got a full kitchen, a forge, five stuffed animals, five potted plants, artwork, a chemistry set, and accessory table…it's too much for this room!"

"But I like to buy stuff," Frey said with her signature smile. "I can afford it, so don't worry!"

"Miss Frey, haven't you been listening?" Volkanon asked as he massaged his temple. "It's not your finances that concern me! My point is that you can barely even walk in here, let alone live comfortably! Before you buy any other decorations, please promise me you'll expand your room. Until then, can you please find a place to store some of your…um…various belongings until that point in time? Oh, and do it soon, please."

She pouted. "Okay…"

"Thank you."

The man bowed smiled and went out, sighing all the way to the door. It wasn't until he'd left that another figure emerged from the hallway connected to the middle of the castle. It was a face Frey was much more relieved to see.

"Darling!" she said, brimming with joy at the sight of Vishnal's handsome face. Seeing her boyfriend always lifted Frey's spirits.

"Hello Princess," the kind butler said. The man stepped over the piles of stuffed animals and flowers to reach her. Frey watched the way he moved with total admiration. While he wasn't an expert at cleaning and his cooking was rumored to be lethal at times, he did have the poise and grace of a butler. It only made her admire him more. So much so that, when he was close enough, she tumbled into his arms innocently and did a twirl.

"Darling, it's so good to see you!"

"P-Princess!" he yelped, barely able to avoid tripping as he did his best to follow her silly movements. When they were a few precarious inches from hitting the ground, he clutched onto her arms and brought her petit body against his chest to keep her safe. Thankfully, he stopped their fall with his grace. "Goodness, be more careful!"

His smile was perfect as he tugged gently on her pigtails to make them symmetrical again. "That could have been nasty."

"Sorry," she said with a giggle. She wasn't sorry at all, and knew she didn't have to be. Vishnal had said many times he loved her silliness, but apparently the cluttered nature of her room was enough to even make Vishnal extra careful. "Yeah. Mr. Volkanon wants me to clean this up."

The butler chuckled and lifted a brow. "If I recall correctly, I believe he asked you to expand your room, not just clean it."

The woman froze and laughed nervously, turned back to her bed and taking a seat. "I'll do that. I'm growing some Red Crystal flowers now, and the typhoon that recently came by covered my fields in rocks and stumps. By the time all that's done, I'll have enough money and supplies to expand this room."

Vishnal nodded, following her words. However, the state of her room could easily be classified as unlivable.

"If I may make a humble suggestion, Princess," he said, clearing his throat and pulling a dust cloth out of his breast pocket. He used it to deftly polish a nearby end table, ridding it of dust. "How about we spend the rest of the day organizing your room together? It'll be fun!"

Frey turned pink and looked at him with an incredulous stare. It was true she'd finished most of her farm chores (aside from cleaning up after the typhoon), but cleaning her room in one day was going to be an arduous battle, even with Vishnal's help. Frey knew her boyfriend was a busy man, especially with his butler training. Anything extra added to his schedule had to be annoying.

"I, uh, don't want to trouble you," she said timidly, looking away as he fingers nervously crinkled the bed sheets. "I know you probably have better things you could be doing. It's got to be a pain doing something like organizing a room like mine. I can do it myself…maybe. I could get it done in a week…probably."

She found herself struggling to form words, which made her pout rather adorably.

He chuckled and she turned red.

"Princess, you're forgetting something," he said. Slowly, he made his way to her bed and sat beside her. "I am your lover, as well as your butler. It's my job to help you, no matter the task."

His gloved hands stroked her mint hair again, admiring the beauty of each strand. The man found himself temporarily distracted by the look in her eyes as he gently touched and treasured each strand as if her body was a precious gemstone. "Cleaning goes by much faster if you have a partner. Come, Princess. We'll be done in no time."

She sighed. It was impossible to refuse him, especially when it actually did sound like fun. "You're right!"

She smiled and jumped up, her body filled with liquid energy. "Let's get to cleaning! Darling, let's make this place sparkle, and then how about I cook us dinner tonight in honor of my new room?"

"Sounds divine," he said with a nod. He stood and went to kiss her cheek. It was met to be sweet, but the contact made both turn bright red and tremble.

"Uh…I'll go back to my room and prepare some delicacies for us to eat while we work," he said bashfully, turning his head to hide the blush the colored his cheeks so deeply. "Besides, that'll give you a chance to clean up some of your more…uh…_personal_ items before we start organizing. Please, forgive me for noticing."

With a bow, he excused himself and trotted down the hall of the pastel castle.

Frey didn't understand what Vishnal had said until she looked over to where they'd been sitting nonchalantly on the bed. There was a small pile of laundry, containing clothes, her nightgown, swimsuit and more _intimate_ items as well. It was Frey's turn to squeak and blush foolishly as she scrambled to gather all the items of clothing and toss them into the nearest laundry basket to be cleaned. Perhaps Clorica could help her later. "No, no that can wait until later. Focus, Frey!" she scolded herself, channeling all her energy back into gathering up all the extraneous items located around the room.

Step by step, she gathered up all the spare items that were scattered around the room and piled them into the large chest in the corner. All the Monster Trophies she'd collected from her hours of training were piled up and assorted neatly in the large wooden container. Frey wasn't one to leave dirty dishes out or not mop the floor, but she openly admitted and knew she was disorganized. At least her room wasn't dirty or disgusting, just cluttered. She was a busy woman, after all. It was hard to find time to clean between fighting monsters and farming two fields worth of crops. Not to mention she had two barns full of monsters that needed to be cared for on a daily basis. Not that she minded all the work. Frey had boundless energy and loved being busy.

Perhaps that was what made her and Vishnal so compatible.

The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. He was a butler who wanted nothing more than to help everyone he could through his actions, no matter how meager they seemed to others. Frey was the same, but circumstances had directed her to take a path very different from his. As her hands went about cleaning, her mind suddenly began buzzing with thoughts about her amnesia and her former life before falling from the airship and onto Venti's rather comfy body.

Would she have still met and fallen in love with Vishnal if she'd carried out her previous mission? Probably not, and that fact hurt her whenever her mind pondered it. One twist of fate had changed her life for the better, and she was thankful for it every single day of her life. Without that one hit to the head and cataclysmic plummet to Earth, her life would have been drastically different. Who would have thought a simple bump on the head would have been capable of producing such great miracles?

In the distance, she could hear a familiar yell and the sound of cooking pots fall. Frey knew the cause immediately and couldn't resist the urge to laugh.

"Vishnal," she said to herself, knowing he was unable to hear. "Thank you for being the first man I met…and the first man I remember showing me so much dedication and kindness."

He'd always been there. From when she was just learning how to ted to her fields to when she was battling against the Sechs Empire, Ethelberd, and Ragnarok…he'd been there for all her battles, fighting on despite ailments or standing against powerful magic. Never once had he left her side. He was more than just a butler, he was like her shadow.

Just like a soul mate.

Frey dreamily packed away the remaining items into the chest. After one final look over the room, she slowly shut the wooden door. All the while, she wondered if he felt the same level of respect and love she did. Somehow, she knew he did.

After all the items were neatly filed away, she moved onto scooting furniture and rugs away from the middle of the room. Immediately, she had noticed a difference. Already the space seems to have doubled. It was like she was seeing her room again for the first time, and when she heard the pitter of Vishnal's footsteps down the hall, she found herself unable to stop bouncing on her heels. Excitement was evident on her face as he walked in and looked around in amazement. As promised, he was carrying a tray of what looked to be small cakes and other sweet treats.

"Wow! Princess, this room looks completely different!"

He sat the tray down on a nearby table and walked around, clearly impressed. "Your cleaning skills surpass mine by far…and here I thought I was thinking I might be able to help," he said with a playful chuckle. When a look of guilt washed over her visage, he rubbed the top of her head delicately and told her he was only joking. Partially.

"What did you make, Darling?" she asked, gesticulating to the table. Each took a seat as Vishnal showed her the array of small desserts he'd prepared. They all looked normal, but Frey knew that Vishnal's cooking had chameleon like powers in that it could blend in with other dishes. It could look pleasant, but taste like garbage. Unfortunately, Frey was all too familiar with the possibilities as her fingers carefully poked at the brightly colored macron crust.

"Well, try one!" he said, with a smile. "I think they came out okay."

Frey looked at the treats optimistically. She delicately picked up one of the treats and held it. It looked adorable and innocent enough to be consumed by a stomach that wasn't gilded in iron. Swallowing nervously, she took a bite, and nothing but the taste of sweetness flooded into her mouth. She went back for a second, then a third, then a fourth. "These are amazing!"

"You look so shocked," he remarked as she kept eating. "I'm not that terrible of a cook, you know."

"You have your days."

"Huh?" he asked, his face a hilarious picture that caused Frey to burst out laughing. Thankfully, she'd already swallowed the mouthful of cookie and icing.

"You're so mean, Princess!"

"Sorry!"

The two chatted for what felt like hours. In between the conversations, they pushed heavy furniture around the room, rearranging the space to make a walkway that Volkanon could use and that Frey could walk on until she made enough money to expand her room.

Slowly, the sun that rested comfortably over the town slowly began to sink. The room changed from a bright white to a delicious hue of orange as the light from the sunset flooded into the room. Slowly, the duo began to wrap up their work. An empty tray where sweets and tea used to reside still sat on the table, lightly decorated with crumbs.

Wiping the sweat from her brown, Frey looked over the room with a smile on her face. Her gaze scanned the room proudly, hands planted firmly on her hips. "It looks great! Oh, Vishnal, thank you so much for helping—oh!"

She stopped talking. She'd turned to stare at him only to find an even more pleasing sight than usual.

The man was still wearing his butler uniform, but had removed the blazer. The man had rolled the sleeves of his pristine white shirt up just past his elbows, revealing the fine physique of his arms. The collar of his shirt was also unbuttoned, his tie loosened to reveal just a sliver of his chest. His flesh glistened just like hers did, but she hadn't noticed until now. She didn't feel at all self-conscious as he turned his head to respond, only to meet her long gaze. Instead of averting her gaze, she lifted her head and smiled with her mouth and eyes. "You look really handsome right now, Darling."

"D-Do I?" he asked, barely able to keep his poise. There was something so fun about chipping away his layer of trained composure and seeing the man underneath. Frey found it riveting. She stepped forward and lightly pressed her manicured fingertips against the small sliver of skin that showed beneath his collarbone.

"Yes, you do," she relied, her eyes looking up at him from under heavy lashes. While she was acting flirtatious on purpose, there was no way she knew how crazy her romantic antics were driving him.

His hands wandered up her back and rested playfully on her waist. "You don't look so bad yourself, Princess. Then again, that's far from unusual. You look…stunning."

While he was clearly nervous, his words came out smoothly. Clearly, he was being sincere, and that was what made Frey's cheeks turn pink again.

Frey then remembered the promise she'd made to him earlier that day.

"I still have to make you dinner," she said, brushing her hair back as she trotted to the small cluster of appliances that were set up in the back room.

He watched her go, laughing quietly. He then followed, hands tucked unto his pockets.

She continued to waltz about, accessing the ingredients she had in the fridge and then trying to concoct the perfect dish in her mind. "After today, you deserve something amazing! I'm still an amateur at cooking…but I could make…uh…"

As she went through her recipe books, he came up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. Now that both were tucked in the back of the room, Frey was suddenly very aware of how close he was and how alone they were. The woman liked it, and was growing more certain with each second he got closer. "Princess, how about I treat you instead?"

"You've done enough," she said with a giggle, tilting her head back. Slowly, his hands went to undo her pigtails. The two white butterfly barrettes fluttered to the floor softly. His fingers slowly knifed through her hair, caressing her softly until one hand landed at her jaw.

"Princess," he began, voice making her melt, "If I may be so bold, I would like…to kiss you."

They had kissed before, but it seemed only appropriate to ask. After all, he was still her butler, sensitive to her every want and desire. Never would he do anything without permission, and never would he refuse her. The woman smiled and gently played with his tie, unable to contain her giddiness.

"Are you sure you would like a kiss instead of dinner?" she asked sweetly, smiling as his hands skimmed her taut chest and belly. The urge to moan was beyond strong. "I could do both, you know…"

Vishnal chuckled and bent down. With one swift movement, he lifted her against his chest and carried her to the bed. "With what I'm thinking, you won't have time to cook, Princess."

Frey could feel her heart bang against her ribcage from excitement. Ehile the man had his klutzy moments, there were other times when he was the most romantic person she knew. Vishnal leaned over her and placed his lips against her forehead, feeling the same heat from before return like a spark. Slowly, he placed butterfly kisses down her cheeks and jaw before touching her pink lips. They were supple beneath his and, as he pressed, he could taste her honeyed tongue peeking out softly between the two petals. His hands held her shoulders steady as she drifted down onto the bed, mint hair fanning out around her.

"Vishnal," she gasped, seeking air before she desperately linked her mouth with his again, wanting and desiring his closeness. Every grope of his hand or tantalizing caress of his tongue left her loins damp and moist with desire. Slowly, her legs went around his waist and he smiled down at her.

"You taste sweet," he said semi-absently, hands giving her breasts a tender squeeze.

She writhed and leaned up, pressing her length against his. "All thanks to you…Darling."

XOXOXOXOXO

"I am impressed," Volkanon said as he surveyed the room. It was easy to hear and see the Three-Star Butler was beyond astonished by the results of the duo's labor. The former disaster zone was neat and tidy. All the flower pots and stuffed animals that had once made the space completely unfit for any human life were now sorted and pushed aside. The butler was beyond pleased.

Frey stood near the entrance with her arms behind her back proudly. Vishnal was beside her. The two exchanged warm and giddy glances. They only broke eye contact when the faint sound of sniffling could be heard in Volkanon's general vicinity.

"Miss Frey, I knew you could do it!" the man said, voice vacillating with emotion.

"Mr. Volkanon, please don't cry!" Frey yelled, crescent brows dipping as the older man began to howl and sob loudly. By now, both were so used to the man's emotional outbursts that they were hardly bothered by it. "Oh dear."

As Volkanon continued to rant to himself about how amazing Frey was, they two adults decided to take their leave and go somewhere more private. Clorica had offered to help Frey with her laundry as long as she made her an apple pie sometime soon. While Frey was not sure she could make such a complicated dessert, the woman knew she had someone to teach her how to make wonderful delicacies, all day and night long.

After last night, Frey was certain that Vishnal had a secret method for creating the perfect delicacies.

**-END- **

Expect another Frey x Vishnal fanfic soon. These two are just too presh!  
Well, I'm back to my old writing style. My new one sucked, and this one gives me so much more freedom!

Hope you enjoyed! It's now 2:17 a.m., and I will be departing for bed. See you soon!


End file.
